What?
by Starrrry311
Summary: Luna wants to do WHAT with Neville? VERY OOC, Random one-shot. Neville in working in the Greenhouse, bytheway.


**Random one-shot. No smut. VERYVERY OOC. JUST KNOW THAT. Will update MFJ soon, i promise, I just haven't had the inspiration! Okay, here you go!**

* * *

"Do you want to have sex with me?"

"Excuse me?"

They sat alone in the Greenhouse of Hogwarts. He turned around, still holding the watering pot and wiping his forehead of dirt. She was lying on one of the tables with her hands under her head and her calf's and feet hanging off the end, swinging back and forth. She propped herself up on her elbows and looked at him.

"Do you want to have sex with me?" Luna repeated.

"Do I want to...excu-" Neville was cut off.

"You, me, sex. Stick your dick in my-"

"I really don't need a play-by-play." Neville stood up straight and looked at blond girl on the table. He cocked his head. "Do you want me to sleep with you?"

Luna looked at him for a moment. She got a glazed look in her eye and grinned. "Yeah. Actually, I've wanted to for a while. You're smart and very good looking." Neville smiled at the compliment. "I've heard from the some other guys in our class at Hogwarts and they tell me you're well-endowed and...and I really like you. So, do you want to have sex with me?"

Neville laughed...and laughed...and kept laughing. It wasn't a little giggle, either - he was really chuckling. Luna reddened and tears welled up in her eyes. She got up from the table.

"Okay," she said in a small voice. "I guess not." She turned toward the door and started to walked to the door while wiping up the tears that were spilling out onto her cheeks. Neville looked up from his laughing. His eyes widened.

"Fuck, Luna, STOP!" Luna turned back to him, trying to hide the tears running down her cheeks with her hand. Neville ran over to her.

"Why are you leaving?" Neville furiously tried to wipe tears from her eyes and pulled her to him, holding her tightly against his chest. She leaned her head down and laid flush against him, sobbing into his shirt. Neville stroked her hair lovingly and 'shh'ed her until she got to a point where she could talk without blubbering.

"You were laughing at me," she said quietly. "I'm pretty sure the proper response to having the guy you fancy laugh at you is to leave." Luna buried her face into his chest.

"Oh, Luna, I would never laugh at you." He looked down at her, loving how well she fit into his arms. He wished she'd never have to leave.

"Then why were you laughing?" Luna still didn't look at him.

"Sweets, I'm the biggest dork in England, and you, the most beautiful girl ever to grace the halls at Hogwarts and who I've been in love with since first year, just told me you fancy me. Don't you find that a little funny?" Neville kissed the top of her head. Luna gasped and looked up at him with wide eyes. her lips parted in shock. He took his as an invitation to kiss her.

After a minute of kissing, Luna pulled away, smiling. She went to get out of his grasp, but Neville stopped her.

"Just where do you think you're going?" Nevile asked, half growling, tightening his grip on his girl.

"I'm just getting on the table, silly." Luna went to get out of his arms, but again, he refused.

"No way. I've been waiting to hold you for a decade and I'm sure as hell not letting you go now." Neville put his chin on to top of Luna's head.

"So how do you propose I get on the table?" Luna looked up at him, smirking.

"You could have just asked you're new amazing boyfriend to carry you." Neville grinned as he picked Luna up, holding her by her ass, with her legs wrapped around is waist, and set her down on the table, still leaving his hands between Luna and the table. He stood between her legs and her arms were wrapped around his neck.

"By the way, I do want to sleep with you, uh, preferably now."

* * *

**Okay, I hoped you liked it! Review please, and I'll be the Luna to your Neville. **

**BEST HP PICKUP LINE: "My name ain't Luna, but I sure do 'Love good'!**

**ahhhhhhhhhhhhhahahahahah.**

**M**


End file.
